Anonymous
'NOTE: AS OF JANUARY 24, 2016, ANONS CANNOT POST OR REPLY TO ANYTHING AS OF NOW' Anonymous (colloquially referred to as "anons") are users of drooodle who have not created user accounts. There is a wide variety of anonymous users such as artists, trolls, artistic trolls and dick artists. Types of Basic Anonymous Artist Anons Artist anons are those who concentrate on artistic drooodles. These anons are currently quite rare on Drooodle, since their numbers dwindled when accounts were made available. Some may have become trolls. Artist anons are normally friendly and appreciate constructive criticism or compliments. They occasionally transform into regular talented users. Good Anons/Neutral Anons Good anons are a type of anonymous user that is friendly and possibly despises their trolling counterparts antics. Good anons are quite rare since most of them have obtained accounts. As such they have dwindled in number. Neutral anons, as their name implies, are anons that are neutral towards other members. They are one of the more rare types of anon since most anonymous drooodlers choose to either be "Naughty or Nice". Neutral anons will not full on troll, but they may be mean/show disliking to the person that provoked them. Troll Anons Troll anons are arguably the biggest annoyance on Drooodle. There are many types of troll anons and each has their own way of causing mischief. Penis Anons Penis anons (also called dick drawers) are a common type of troll on Drooodle. They mostly have poor drawing skills and only draw the male sex organ. Penis anons are almost always on Drooodle and randomly draw a post depicting a penis and quoting something similar to these phrases. *"please suck it" *"Drooodlers name wants to suck it" *"f*ck me" *"my d*ck is bigger then yours" Flame Anons Flame anons are a type of Anonymous user that start flame wars. They commonly pick a certain subject and make a post being offensive and/or insulting. Such posts may attract people who are offended by it who will then argue with them and in turn attract more people. These anons are uncommon but stay for a long time. Sometimes these anons will go into a random post and say completely unrelated things with the intention of starting a flame war or achieving a reaction. Nazi Anons Nazi anons are a type of Anonymous user that draws Swastika's everywhere. These anons either make a post, go into a random post, or spam the home page with Swastika's. With 'inspect element' and over-posting techniques, their trolling is rendered less severe. Also, little do they know, that many Swastika's are used for peace. Spam Anons Spam anons, as the name suggest, spam the same picture over and over, creating new and unwanted threads. More often than not, these pictures were copy and pasted on to the canvas (to learn more about copy and pasting, visit the "Inspect Element " page of the wiki) and can vary in theme. It could be a nicely drawn penis, a pic of Robotnik showing the middle finger, or more recently pornographic images. If you see any of the porn, do not be alarmed, you can always use the "My Feed" tab to block out anons. The downside is that you will only see pictures of people you follow. Target Anons Target anons are a type of anonymous user that targets a specific person for various reasons. Such reasons may be to annoy, offend or upset them. Target anons are currently frequently found on Drooodle. An example of a Target anon's actions would be to make five or more threads about someone, using childish or possibly untrue insults. Known victims of these anons are Sasha, KittyDogCrystal, Keeby, Bob, 1r5, DrooodleCreepar, isquashsnails, Destin , Drooodlepie Racist Anons Racist anons are a type of anonymous that do two types of things all including African - American stereotypes. One type of Racist anon is a type where said anon goes in a post involving anything closely related to African-American stereotypes. After the racist anon successfully entered the thread, (implying that it wasn't registered users only) they will draw an African-American stereotype. An example would be a thread about a chicken. If the anon goes in that thread, they will draw a stereotypical African-American with them holding a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken. The other type of Racist anon is the thread racist anon. This racist anon will make a thread about African-American stereotypes with either the following: *A bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken *A watermelon *A monkey *Other These types of racist anons are rare since next to no one replies to them and most people ignore them. Dox Anons Dox anons, much like Target Anons, aim at a certain user and claim to have personal information/real life pictures of them. They usually just post it. Known victims of these anonymous users are mostly people from Doodle or Die but include some drooodlers such as add some here = Category:Trolls Category:Destruction